Variable resistance exercise devices have been popular for a number of years. Such devices generally provide variable, non-linear resistance in response to force applied by a user in order to exercise various areas of the user's body. Among other applications, variable resistance devices have been utilized in so-called “nautilus” machines, which are typically relatively permanent, stationary devices. While such stationary devices have proved effective and popular, they are not easily portable and so may not be easily adaptable into the daily routines of many people.
Portable variable resistance devices have been developed and adopted for use by a number of people. Examples of these types of devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,159 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,226, each of which were issued to Gordon Brown, Jr., and each of which is incorporated herein by reference. These types of devices are essentially elongate, flexible rods that are grasped at each end by a user and bent or flexed during a workout. While such portable devices have enjoyed success, there are a number of problems with known portable devices such as these. For example, such devices are often prone to failure earlier in the product life than is desirable. Also, such devices can be non-intuitive to use. In addition, while a variety of exercises can be performed by simply grasping such devices with one hand at each end, it has been found that some users desire a more varied workout experience than those that have been available to date.